


Goodmorning Grayson.

by Mystrothedefender



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce walks in on Dick, while the young man is doing something inappropriate. How should he deal with this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodmorning Grayson.

Dick opened his eyes to be greeted by his old room, the one he'd not slept in for almost 9 years. It felt strange, being here after so long, and for a split second when he woke he almost thought he was still that young boy. He yawned silently and sat up, running his fingers through his hair as he stretched in his bed.

He'd been back in Gotham for almost two months now, sleeping in his old pale blue room, and still every morning he felt this.

Before this he'd been out of Gotham entirely, for almost three years he'd been trying to make it on his own, he'd done alright, but it was nothing compared to working with Bruce.

Before that he'd lived in an apartment in one of the middle-level parts of town, Barbra had lived with him for a little while too, but he had broken it off with her before he had moved.

He'd told her he'd cheated, although it wasn't true, and she knew it. Truthfully it was because he simply couldn't handle it anymore. the stares, the whispering, mothers telling their children not to look or ask questions, people wondering if he was her boyfriend or her _carer._ The look on her face when she wanted to do something, but couldn't. It killed him.

His room was exactly how it had been left all those years ago, Alfred; ever the preservationist, had hardly touched a thing.

He looked at the clock, smiling. What time was it...? 6:30? He had at least 30 minutes until the rest of the house woke. Plenty of time.

He leaned over the side of his bed and lifted the corner of the blue and black shag-rug, he lifted up the panel in the floor, two of the floorboards that’d been cut short.

Underneath was a generously sized metal safe box, or as 13-year-old Dick had lovingly dubbed it – The Wank Bank. He’d bought it with the money he’d received for Christmas, a stainless steel box with a number-pad lock.

On the box was a post-it note, written on it was ‘ _Please_ don’t open.’ And underneath was a smiley face. _God what a girly smiley face, no wonder people thought I was gay…_ he thought as he removed it and typed in the password, 91939, the one Bruce used for everything.

Because at the time, he had so wanted to be like him. Even conditioned himself into liking the same T.V and music.

Because that’s what you do when you have a mad crush as a teen, when you haven’t yet realised that people don’t like imitation, that’s not how you get a guy to like you.

Dick opened the box and immediately blushed, oh god, he’d forgotten how much crap he had in here.

The box was split into small compartments, some little plastic boxes and a box of tissues with a little tube of hand cream. He filed through the boxes, working his way to the thing he really wanted to find.

In the first box inside the safe were just photos, some of Bruce, Alfred, Barb, Jason, some of Kid Flash, and one of them together as Batman, Robin, Batgirl and Nightwing. That one was the only posed photo, all the individual ones he had taken without their knowing, or he’d just shouted ‘Cheese’ and taken it as they turned, leading to some rather hilarious pictures.

Though the ones he had kept in this box were all of these people in relatively sexual poses. He had had crushes on everyone while growing up, even Alfred (although truthfully that had only lasted a day).

He had been a horribly horny teen.

But his crush on Bruce was the one that had tormented his mind most of all, it had always been there. It was one of his motivations for leaving Wayne manor, in his later teenage years he (Dick) had hardly been able to sit in the room with him (Bruce) without his (Dick’s) mind wondering into the realm of sexual content.

He’d find himself imagining their hands brushing together as they worked, and they would look into each other’s eyes and suddenly be kissing, and just as suddenly they would be naked and having sex.

As he remembered this he could feel himself becoming aroused. He knew he shouldn’t, and he had tried to put those feelings behind him, but old habits…

He figured he was in his old room, old routine, so in accordance he should have an ‘old fashioned’ wank. Indulge himself.

He picked one out specifically, of Bruce, at Dick’s birthday party, lounging at the poolside, one leg crossed lazily over the other.

He was wearing nothing but some short swimming trunks and sunglasses. The sunglasses made his teeth look stupidly white as he smiled. Having just said “Dick, get that thing out of my face,” said jokingly of course but with the same monotone as if he were speaking seriously, the only thing giving away the fact he was joking was the small toothy grin.

God he looked so handsome.

He took the photo and put in on the bed in front of him, and closed the little plastic box, putting it back into its rightful place, and opened another of the boxes.

This one was filled with magazine clippings; pictures of men or women in seemingly awkward sexual poses, Dick chuckled lightly, he couldn’t believe he had once been turned on by these.

He replaced the box, picking up another and opening it.

This was the one he’d been looking for.

It contained a small scrap of material, with half the batsymbol on it, the other half had been torn off.

He held the piece of material to his face, inhaling deeply, it still smelt of him.

Suddenly he was immersed in the imaginary world he’d created as a 14 year old, the one he’d kept locked in his mind for years.

The one where they were together.

_They’d be together in the Batcave, Bruce would be helping with a case, the Hush one he was doing at the moment._

_Dick would ask for help with some menial task; “Can you bring me the blue book.”_

_“Get it yourself.” Bruce would say, walking to where the document was and picking it up, smiling, that smile from the picture._

Dick stared down at the picture as he reached down slowly, grabbing himself lightly as he let the imagined scene progress.

_Dick would smile back politely, and take the book. As he did so their hands would touch, and somehow their fingers would end up entwined._

_Dick would smile widely, Bruce would smile awkwardly, and they would stay like that for a couple of seconds._

He started to move his hand back and forth along his length, his breath becoming sharper.

_Bruce would sigh, “Dick…” He would say, as he started to pull away his hand._

_Dick would slide his hand up Bruce’s arm as he tried to pull himself away, and Bruce would become still._

_Bruce would sigh slightly, as if he knew it was wrong but couldn’t help himself, he would lean in, and the two would kiss._

He started to pull slightly harder, groaning quietly to himself.

_He’d run his fingers through Bruce’s hair, and Bruce would hold Dick’s lower back._

_Bruce would pull off Dick’s shirt and run his hands over Dick’s chest, moving them slowly down and working their way into Dick’s boxers, grasping him and starting to tug on him._

Oh god, he wished it were real. He wished it really were Bruce touching him.

_Dick’s breath becomes sharper as Bruce continues pumping, he starts groaning, kissing more violently._

_He flinched slightly as Bruce starts to bite Dick’s lips slightly as they kiss, but that’s ok, he likes a little pain._

Dick bit his own lip in imitation, pumping hard, “…Bruce…” he moaned to himself, staring, unfocused, at the picture, he inhaled his sent, he smelled so good.

He came to his peak, he couldn’t stop himself from overflowing, not that he would want to.

“Dick!” a muffled, stunned voice came from somewhere outside of the fantasy. It sliced through his vision, he fell from his fantasy, back into his real body, he juddered in himself, hastily pulling the bed covers over himself, knocking the box to the floor in the process.

He stared up wide eyed to see the door being pulled shut. A few seconds passed, in which Dick kept repeating ‘Holy shit’ to himself.

A short sharp knock came from the door, and Bruce’s voice echoed through, he sounded incredibly angry, “Dick,” he said, trying and failing to sound calm, “Come downstairs, I’d like to talk with you about what I just saw.”

“K,” Dick said weakly, he fell back onto the bed as he heard Bruce walking off. He held his hands to his face, “Oh god…!” his face contorted in anguish, how could that have happened? Why was Bruce up so early? He groaned loudly, of course Bruce was up early, Joker was out of Arkham and Bruce had been so distracted he’d been unable to sleep. He should have realised that at the slightest sign that he was awake he’d want to come in wanting to talk to him about something.

He should have knocked, that was rude…

Dick swung his legs over the side of the bad and leant forward to replace the contents of the box, lock it, and place it back under the floorboards.

He quickly pulled on some clothes; a brown t-shirt and some jeans, and made his way hesitantly towards the batcave.

He felt sick… Bruce knew that Dick used to have feelings for him, but he didn’t know he still had them, sill entertained that fantasy.

He didn’t normally, he’d have to find some way to explain it, make it sound rational, he didn’t know if that were possible.

He descended to the batcave to see Bruce sitting on his chair, reading articles on the Joker.

He wanted to say something, to have an apology flow from him, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak.

“Dick,” Bruce said sharply, not turning from the console, Dick could feel the anger dripping off him.

“Explain yourself.”

Dick took a small step forward, standing in front of Batman’s chair.

“I-I”

Bruce finally turned, “Dick. I am not angry with you.”

He was lying…

“This is a safe place. Just explain…”

He was obviously confused, and rightly so, Dick would be too in that position.

Dick took a deep breath, “I know that nothing can happen between us. It’s just a fantasy. One I’ve not entertained in… years.”

“So it’s nostalgia?” Bruce said sceptically, he sounded disgusted, the tone made Dick want to just curl up into a ball and die…

He couldn’t bring himself to speak again.

“I’ll have to ask you to refrain from doing it again. I can’t have you thinking anything may happen like _that._ And what if it had been Tim who walked in on you?”

Again Dick didn’t speak, oh god he wanted to die, he just wanted to _die…_

“I’m sorry,” he grumbled, he grasped his own arm in an attempt to calm himself, “I know nothing will happen.”

Bruce got to his feet, and held out his arm to take Dick’s hand. Dick flinched, he knew what Batman could do when he was angry, he’d never had that anger directed at him before, not like this.

Bruce’s expression softened when he noticed Dick had flinched, and he retracted his hand, he turned back to his chair and sat down again.

“Go on,” he said, coaxing Dick to speak, anger was still heavy in his voice, but it had changed, was that pity Dick could hear?

“I, umm,” Dick wasn’t sure what Bruce wanted him to say…

Bruce blinked pointedly, waiting for Dick to speak.

The younger man swallowed, holding his own arm again, “Bruce, I don’t know what else you want me to say, I’ve said I’m sorry…”

“You are an adult now Dick. I cannot control you or tell you what to do as I used to, but you know you cannot act like that.”

Dick nodded, trying not to look Bruce in the eye, “I know… I just can’t help it sometimes.”

“You can’t help it?” Bruce growled coldly, “You think I’ve not had fantasies, _urges,_ like that? I don’t pander to them, I think you can refrain from it too.”

Dick finally lifted his head, “You have?”

“Of course, it’s impossible for a man to not, especially with people like Ivy and Catwoman running around.”

Dick exhaled sharply, he could tell his face had become flushed through this conversation, he felt sick. “I feel like it’s worse for me, because I’m so close to you anyway, I actually know you, it’s not just a physical attraction.”

Bruce showed a small smile, Dick cursed himself as his mind immediately flicked to thinking how handsome Bruce was.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated.

Bruce continued smiling, “It’s ok,” his anger seemed to have evaporated, he sounded almost complaisant now, “I was just… shocked.”

Dick stood in silence, he felt crushed, claustrophobic. His throat felt dry, he was sweating.

Finally he spoke, he couldn’t let the conversation get this close and not say it.

“There’s no chance it could ever work between us is there?” he said, almost whispered.

Bruce’s eye’s narrowed, he tilted his head in curiosity. “Dick, you know my view on physical relationships. We are as close as two people can get. I do care for you, deeply. Inputting any kind of _sexual_ element, it would only complicate things. It may even destroy what we already have.”

Dick hung his head… that was it. It wouldn’t happen.

But… Bruce was already emotionally invested in him. How could you watch a boy grow up, know him for 19 years, and not be?

The only thing it would add would be the sexual element.

Dick felt tears start to threaten him, he had always known it wouldn’t happen, but to hear Bruce say it…

“It might destroy it…” he whispered weakly “but it might make it better…”

Bruce frowned; more confusion, “Dick, are you ok?”

Dick could tell his eyes were turning red, he could feel it. He nodded, again he couldn’t bring himself to speak.

“Dick, I just don’t want to risk it. This partnership works well as it is.”

“No it doesn’t Bruce,” Dick said, lip almost quivering, “It hurts me. Knowing that we are this close, but you won’t take the final step. It’s like you just don’t care…”

Bruce slowly raised himself to his feet again, he pulled Dick into an embrace, Dick tried to evade it, but Bruce’s arms engulfed him, pulling him to Bruce’s torso with hardly any effort.

Dick closed his eyes and turned his head into the nape of Bruce’s neck, inhaling him as the strong man’s arms clasped round him.

…He felt so safe here…

“Dick. I didn’t know you felt that way,” Bruce growled, the vibrations echoed through Dick’s chest.

Dick pressed himself harder against Bruce, he wasn’t crying, just savouring the rare physical contact.

His eyes shot open as he felt Bruce kiss him. That was what he felt wasn’t it?

Bruce let out a deep sigh, “I do love you Dick, you know that?”

Dick nodded, still shocked by the kiss.

He recoiled slightly as he felt another kiss plant itself in his hair.

Dick had felt safe, but now he felt… uncertain.

Why was Bruce doing this? Was this some test? Was he trying to point out how weak he was by doing this?

Dick felt Bruce’s body vibrate with a slight chuckle as he flinched from the kiss.

Bruce’s voice echoed through Dick’s body, “I didn’t know you still had feelings like that, I thought you were happy how things were.”

Dick shook his head, “It’s been taunting me for years. I’ve wanted it since I was 13…”

“15 years…?”

He sighed, had it really been that long? He’d held onto that fantasy for 15 years…?

He felt Bruce chuckle, and suddenly he felt overwhelmed by a mixture of anger and confusion.

“Are you laughing at me?” he said, lifting his head.

Bruce was smiling, he looked _happy_ , “No Dick, I… I didn’t know you still felt this way… All this time?”

Dick was confused, why was Bruce suddenly so happy? He had been angry with him until now.

Dick didn’t realise Bruce hadn’t been angry at _him._ Bruce had been angry with himself, as he so often was, and had accidently taken some of the anger out on Dick.

It wasn’t right, he couldn’t pretend anymore, when it was having this much of a negative effect.

Bruce felt the same way towards Dick, ever since the young man had been 19, after he’d left Wayne manor, and Bruce had realised how much he’d missed him. He’d come over to Bruce’s birthday party. Dick had given him a titanium-framed photo of the Bat-gang; Barb, Nightwing, Robin and Batman, standing posed together, all smiling. In the picture Nightwing was gazing into the camera with a small smile on his face, his eyes were shining with happiness.

He had gorgeous eyes. They were like windows to his soul.

Bruce had started to feel bad, terribly guilty that he could see Dick’s soul in his eyes, but in Batman’s all he could see was… nothing… he had the eyes of a shark while in that mask.

From that point on all Bruce could see when he looked at Dick was his eyes.

He had gorgeous eyes.

Dick’s eyes jumped open as Bruce forced their lips together, slowly he calmed as they found their rhythm, he fell into the kiss and his eyes drifted shut again. He moaned lightly as their lips danced with each other and their tongues started to explore each other’s mouths.

He felt overcome with a tingling pleasure that seemed to emanate from Bruce’s conquering tongue. The feeling engulfed him and rushed through his head, down through his body.

He didn’t notice that Bruce’s hands had moved until he felt his jeans being pulled down.

He smiled to himself, it was really happening. He could hardly believe it, he could hardly hide his joy.

Bruce tugged down Dick’s boxers, he glanced down briefly to take in the sight of Dick, he was already semi erect, Bruce moved his hand to take hold of it and started moving it rhythmically.

Dick gasped slightly as the sensation of pleasure started to fill him and he pulled Bruce back into their kiss. He groped his way into Bruce’s pants and felt for the terrific member he knew nestled in the man’s boxers.

It wasn’t exactly hard, Bruce was _large,_ larger than Dick was anyway. Dick felt his heart beat quicken, he could feel it in his throat. He felt almost scared, he’d wanted it for so long, it was finally here and he couldn’t believe it.

He had Bruce’s hand wrapped around him, the real Bruce, not just some imagined version, and it felt so good. Bruce’s tongue was exploring his mouth, and his was exploring Bruce’s, it was real, this was real.

Bruce pulled down his trousers with his free hand, giving Dick full access to his cock, he inhaled sharply as Dick started to tug on his forcefully. He broke their kiss and let go of Dick for a second to pull off their trousers completely. Dick smiled widely as he watched Bruce take his shirt off, Dick did the same and for a few seconds the stared at each other.

Bruce was so handsome, his body was more perfect than Dick could ever have imagined, every muscle was defined amazingly, his body was such a perfect V shape, Dick smiled lightly as it occurred to him that it kind of looked like an arrow pointing to the amazingly sized rod which was protruding from between his legs.

Bruce looked Dick up and down in kind, his slightly tanned skin shone under the buzzing light of the computer screen. He was equally handsome, but in a way that was slightly more _delicate._ You could almost see his ribs, although they were covered in a thin layer of strong muscle, and his arms and legs were thin but toned beyond belief… an acrobat’s body.

Dick sighed, all feeling in his body was heightened by the anticipation of what he knew was about to happen.

Bruce pulled the younger man into another embrace, kissing him frantically, leaving his mouth open between kisses so he could taste Dick’s breath, and nipped at Dick’s lips as the two took hold of each other again.

Dick’s head was swimming, he could feel Bruce’s hot breath touching him. He tasted so good. This was torture…

He ran his hands over Bruce’s chest, scratching lightly against the firm, perfect, skin.

He grabbed onto Bruce firmly and started pulling hurriedly. He felt his heart start to race as Bruce moved from his mouth and started kissing Dick’s neck, nicking the skin with his teeth. Dick was overcome by a want for Bruce to bite down, draw blood from him, he suddenly jolted he gasped in the delightful pain as he felt Bruce’s teeth bear down on his shoulder, he let out a small moan of pleasure.

Bruce let out a deep chuckle, he let go of Dick and wrapped his arms around the man’s hips, taking all his weight and lifting him onto the nearby computer console, the computer made a strangled beeping noise. Dick jumped slightly at the noise, the smiled at Bruce, his eyes were twinkling.

And Bruce was smiling, that lovely sexy smile. He hardly ever smiled, but when he did, it was exquisite. Dick pulled him into another kiss, he loved looking at Bruce’s lips, but he wanted them on him even more.

Bruce tried not to break the bond between them as he manoeuvred himself in-between Dick’s legs, he let out the sexiest Batman-growl he could, he knew Dick _loved_ the Batman voice.

Hearing in caused an ecstatic shiver to run through Dick’s body, he wrapped his legs around Bruce’s perfectly formed hips and levered himself into position, his rear hanging just slightly off the console.

Bruce stepped back for a few seconds to pull something out of a nearby draw, lube. Dick let an eyebrow twitch upward as he briefly wondered how many men Bruce had had down here if he felt he needed to keep a tube of lube in one of his draws.

Bruce let out another slight chuckle as he liberally applied the gloop to his cock and rubbed some on his hands, “Don’t worry.” He growled, still using his sexy Batman voice, “It’s hand cream.”

It was a little rudimentary, sure, but it’d work fine.

Bruce stepped back to Dick and led him into a kiss again, Dick strained forward slightly to reach Bruce’s lips as Bruce put a finger to Dick’s chest, pushing him back a little as he dragged his finger downwards, he smiled as he felt Dick’s breathing becoming sharper.

That smile, god, that smile, it turned him on so much… He pulled him into another kiss, forcing Bruce to bend over him slightly.

Dick gasped slightly as Bruce slid his hand down again, and slid his finger to Dick’s orifice. He was so excited, this was really happening.

Dick gave a barely audible ‘Ohh’ into Bruce’s mouth as Bruce entered him gently, Bruce’s smile widened as they kissed. His cock was throbbing and his head buzzing, he could hardly stop himself from just storming in. He slowly widened Dick’s entrance as he delighted in the other man’s pleasure moans, chewing on the noises he made as their tongues and lips played with each other.

Dick felt Bruce start to press into him, he started to bite on Bruce’ lip as he felt himself beginning to give in to the pressure Bruce was putting on him.

Bruce gave a slightly juddered moan as he felt his tip entering the younger man. Dick gasped and broke their kiss, his head lolled back as fireworks started to explode in his mind, he dug his nails into the vigilante’s skin as he moaned in ever so slight pain. Dick lowered his own hand to start tugging on himself, he let the other run freely over Bruce’s chest and back, tracing the muscles and scars that covered his mentors back.

Bruce groaned as he straightened his body and started to push himself slightly further into the younger man, he forced himself to ignore the voice in his head telling him to fuck his as hard as he could, he made himself go slowly, for now.

Bruce felt the feeling of pleasure rising in him as Dick started groaning, the feeling bubbled in his chest as he heard Dick whisper out “Ahh, Bruce.”

Bruce started to slowly grind into Dick, holding back the urge to go faster.

It felt so good, the swells of euphoria started to rise through Dick’s body, but he could tell Bruce was holding back. Dick lifted his free hand to grab Bruce’s shoulder, he lifted himself slightly from the table and started pushing and pulling against the other man. Making him go faster, Bruce tipped his head forward and screwed his eyes shut as he groaned. It felt so good.

So Bruce gave in to his want and began thrusting into the younger man, Dick’s eyes suddenly widened, mouth opening to form a noiseless scream. Bruce groaned in delight at the sight of the younger man’s pupils rolling back.

Dick couldn’t help letting out a strangled scream after Bruce pulled out almost completely, then slammed himself in. Small explosions of ecstasy filled his head, he felt his body starting to go limp with pleasure, so he tried to lower himself back onto the console, but Bruce held him up, not letting him move more than he was already.

Bruce repeated this odd method of thrusting, it was blindingly obvious Dick was enjoying this, and Bruce was enjoying him enjoying it, he wasn’t going to stop.

He continued it just to hear Dick screaming in ecstasy, it was the most beautiful noise, it came from the back of his throat and made Bruce’s whole body tingle.

“Bruce,” Dick finally managed to say, his head was filled with stars, he couldn’t concentrate on what he was saying “S-slow down, you’re, gunna m-make me…” he gasped rather than say the last word.

Dick closed his eyes gently as he heard Bruce let out another Batman-growl, he was doing it on purpose, trying to get him to go off too quickly so he could hold it over him.

He tried to slow his breathing, calm himself down, but Bruce continued moaning and he’d started pumping into him at a slightly different pace. Dick opened his eyes to see the man holding an open-mouthed smile, with his head tipped back in pleasure. He quickly realised that Bruce was also close to his edge, Dick smiled up at him and grabbed onto Bruce’s hip with his free hand and followed Bruce’s rhythm, pulling on himself with the other.

Bruce was groaning heavily, Dick exploded in a whimpered scream as his mind filled with gushing joy and satisfaction as his insides combusted, and white jizzm flowed from him. Bruce let out a short series of small tortured moans as he did the same. Dick could feel Bruce’s grip on him start to loosen and he orgasmed, Dick pulled Bruce into another kiss and started to lower his legs, searching for the floor, the last thing he wanted now was to make his arse any sorer by falling on it.

Bruce twitched slightly as Dick released him, he coughed slightly as Dick stepped away to lean against the console, jumping slightly, as he always did, when it made that horrible beep. Bruce smiled again, panting slightly, he located and pulled on his shirt and trousers.

Dick watched, and he too picked up his clothes, he could still hardly believe this had really happened.

He quickly stepped to Bruce’s side and kissed him.

“You know something Bruce…” Dick mumbled happily as he pulled on his jeans.

Bruce watched him, almost unable to contain his happiness, “What?”

“I think that’s the most I’ve ever seen you smile,” Dick jibed.

Bruce narrowed his eyes, still trying to hide the smile on his lips.

“…Shut up…”


End file.
